


History Not Repeating Itself

by febby



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febby/pseuds/febby
Summary: On the day they received her news, Kyungsoo finally had the courage to confess her feelings for Wendy.
Kudos: 14





	History Not Repeating Itself

**Author's Note:**

> an entry for velvetyexo's Kodachrome

Kyungsoo wanted to freeze this moment—Wendy on his side, leaning her head against his shoulder. He also didn't want to ruin this moment, but he cannot find any more chances he could be this close with her. Even more so with Wendy going away in just a few days. 

"Wendy," he whisper-called. 

They were both still looking at the sunset in that position. That's better, Kyungsoo doesn't want to see her reaction anyway. 

"Hmm?" 

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. "Something I should have told you years ago." 

He felt her nod softly. 

But Kyungsoo didn't speak for a while. He was nervous, so nervous that he could feel his heart beat faster than before. 

"Gusto kita," he said after a few moments, with his eyes closed. 

He didn't hear anything from her. He just felt Wendy lifting her head from his shoulders. 

Wendy already knew about it. It wasn't confirmed, but she could feel from the distance. She could feel from the look of his eyes. It was the same look she saw when Yixing had sang for her. It was the same way she admired Chanyeol. 

She had known it for so long, but she never wanted to accept it. One mistake she had done was accepting Yixing while her heart beats for someone else. She didn't want this to happen again. 

"I know," she replied softly. Kyungsoo immediately turned on her side. 

"I wasn't sure before, but I could feel it," Wendy added. "And I should have done this before. I shouldn't have let your feelings grow more." 

"Wendy—" 

"Nagkamali ako sa pagtanggap ng nararamdaman ni Yixing sa akin," she cut him off. "I shouldn't have accepted it in the first place when the truth was I'm in love with someone else."

He didn't speak. He didn't know what to react. 

"At ayoko ng mangyari ulit 'yun," Wendy said, looking straight in his eyes. "Ayoko ng makasakit ng tao, Kyung. I don't want to hurt more people." 

"Okay," Kyungsoo said, then smiled. "Naiintindihan ko." 

He already understands that Wendy will never look at her the same way she admires him. He already got that. 

Now, all he needs to do is to accept and move on. But he knows it will take a long time.


End file.
